


The bed test [Eng Translation]

by Lilitth, liralia



Series: Germa 66 Company [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, English translation, Germa 66, Insomnia, M/M, Mattress - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilitth/pseuds/Lilitth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: “Are you tired of having back pains?ORTHOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 IS THE IDEAL MATTRESS!Do you have problems with insomnia or do you sleep too much?ORTHOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 IS THE IDEAL MATTRESS!You don’t have a date in the most romantic month of the year?ORTHOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 IS THE IDEAL MATTRESS!Do ghosts bother you at night and possess you to do crazy things?ORTHOCHON PORORO VOLKAN 66 IS THE IDEAL MATTRESS! I mean, CALL THE GHOST HUNTERS!A revolutionary mattress that if it doesn't brings the best in you… We will personally give the money back!A Germa 66 offer, always thinking of you.”Law turned off the TV. That ad sucked.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Germa 66 Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The bed test [Eng Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bed test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330125) by [liralia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia). 



> **liralia’s note:** Alternate name: Never waste a good chance for a restful sleep  
>  **T.N.:** liralia is the one who wrote it, I just translated it.  
>  **T.N.2:** English is not my native language, so, sorry for any grammar mistakes, misspells or inconsistencies.  
>  **Fanfic translated with the author’s permission. ******

Insomnia is a disorder usually caused by stress and every year it affects more and more people that are immersed in the capitalist reality. Trafalgar Law - a social worker who had seen more desperate situations than anyone should see in a lifetime - was one of those people. In his case, however, he knew that it wasn't caused by any disease, drugs, hormonal changes or depression. There was only one reason left then: pure and simple stress.

Well, until then it wasn't exactly a problem, after all he just needed try to relax and his sleeping pattern would naturally regulate. The real problem showed itself when he was forced to take February off, the insomnia continued even after several days at home, trying to relax. He had even tried out all the tips of a pamphlet he had received from a coworker, but nothing had given the expected effect. Reading a boring book, listening to relaxing soundtracks, tea or warm milk before bed, working out, meditation, healthy habits... Law no longer knew what to do.

And as if it were the answer sent by the universe, during a late night that he decided to watch television until he got tired, he came across the ad of a miraculous - or unbelievable - mattress. According to the advertiser, the mattress had the most balanced density on the market, aligned the spine, was ultra-resistant while being ideally flexible, had a non-slip cover with sophisticated prints and also a soft wild flowers scent that soothed even your past life self. It was anti-allergic, anti-acarid and featured a long infrared and magnetic energy technology that allowed the healing of tiredness, muscle fatigue, blood circulation, improved the immune system, cholesterol, among so many other extra benefits such as making the person find the ideal partner for Valentine's Day(?).

For someone who was already reaching the level of profound despair, it was not very much of a surprise that Law was tempted by such a revolutionary object. 

It was because of that, and only that, when he finished watching that fantasious TV advertisement about a mattress with the most modern technologies that promised the best night of his life, that he ended up using 80% of his monetary reserve to buy a unit. 

As for the regret... Oh, it would come later.

Or not that late.

It didn't take long after the delivery of the mattress for Law to feel the bitter taste of regret. He examined the object from end to end, finding that it really had many functions and even a curious support with room for cup holders and remote controls, but how would this actually help him get a good night's sleep? Among its many functions, the mattress also had a massaging function when the vibrotherapy was activated, it seemed to be able to withstand several people jumping on top or maybe a very passionate couple having wild sex in it, had a built-in alarm clock, smelled of wild flowers and was even able to tidy itself, between other things, but…

Law wasn't feeling very convinced after all the expectation created while he waited for the delivery. He wasn't sure what to expect, but… He really couldn't believe that freaking expensive mattress would solve his problems so easily. However, he needed to give the benefit of the doubt and test it for one night at least. And in case it didn't work, he'd ask for his money back.

Really simple, right?

* * *

To Law's surprise the soft surface of the mattress really was incomparable to the one he had before, the scent could really calm someone down and the alarm clock function worked well. It would have worked even better if he'd actually slept, which, in fact, was not the case though. The quality of the product was undeniable, but Law still spent the whole night insomniac, having short moments where tiredness was so much that he practically passed out.

In the end, after rolling around and testing almost all of the control buttons that had come along with the mattress, he accepted his miserable state and waited for the sunrise once again. At 7am Law got up, feeling no less tired, and dragged his feet towards the bathroom. Inside the room he faced the dull reflection of someone who was almost at the point of finding the idea of eternal sleep extremely attractive. His dark circles were so heavily marked on his skin that they appeared to be paint. His unhealthily pale skin contrasted strongly with the dark tone of his tattoos. And what about his brittle hair and homeless beard?

After washing his face in a vain attempt to improve his appearance, Law dragged his feet again, this time towards the kitchen. Swallowing any food at the usual times had become almost mechanical as tiredness prevented him from enjoying their likely good taste. It was more a matter of instinct, of survival, than the will to taste something.

And it was with this lethargic pace that Law threw himself into the armchair and sent a message of beyond dissatisfaction to the Germa 66 company for making a greatly misleading propaganda. In fact, if it hadn't even solved his insomnia problem, how could it solve the issue of him not having a date on Valentine's Day? That ad was full of bullshit!

For his second surprise of the day, the company's response came in less than half an hour. He clicked on the email already thinking they would find some way to evade his refund request and it was exactly that. In the few lines of text they apologized for the inconvenience and informed that they would send someone to identify the problem with the purchased item.

Law pressed his lips together, unsatisfied with the direction of his request. He couldn't imagine what kind of specialist this would be and how he would prove his problem, but he had no other choice except to wait for them. So he spent the day testing again the list of alternative ways to deal with insomnia. Since the email had not specified the day or time the specialist would come, Law considered the possibility that he would only appear days later. However, for his third surprise of the day, around 10pm, his doorbell rang.

Looking through the peephole he saw a skinny guy wearing what looked like a lab coat scrolling through his cell phone with a Superman symbol case on it. He unlocked and opened the door.

“Are you that Trafegar Law guy who has a issue with the mattress?” Asked the young looking man as soon as he noticed the door moving, interrupting his next move on Candy Crush Super Infinity Master. The fragment of a man standing in front of him, aka Law, nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes. “I'm Luffy and I came to check the quality of your Orthochon Pororo Volkan 66!”

Law frowned. The specialist was that guy who looked like a brat? That company must have been doing much worse than he thought. And how can he get the mattress name right and get the client's name wrong? Wasn't the priorities a little reversed here?

“It’s Trafalgar.”

“What?”

“My name is Trafalgar Law.” 

“And that’s what I said, Trafegar Law. Could you step aside for me to get in?.” He said already squeezing himself between Law and the door, and let's face it, it wasn't that difficult considering the level of fatigue in Trafalgar.

With a sigh Law closed the door and followed in the curious young man who shamelessly analysed everything around him. His vivid eyes did not show the slightest modesty when he saw a pair of boxers thrown by the sofa or when he stumbled across a pile of self-help books, of all sorts, on the ground.

“Hold on. What exactly did you come here for?”

Luffy just smiled at him.

“Where is the mattress?”

Law sighed again, but led him into the bedroom anyway. He wouldn't admit that he was curious about the specialist, so he pretended disinterest when they entered the room. Luffy, however, instead of evaluating each part of the product, just laid on the mattress and rolled around. Then he got up and sat on the armchair there, putting his socked feet on top of the armchair padding as well. Law waited a little longer to see what else he would do, but Luffy remained seated, seeming to expect something.

“So… it’s just that?”

Luffy raised an eyebrow and then laughed a strange ‘shishishi’.

“Of course not! Now Imma wait for you to lay down to sleep.” 

“Do you want to see me ‘sleep’?” He did air quotes with his fingers to emphasize. He thought the other knew about his insomnia problem, after all that was the reason for the complaint. 

“Sure, yeah. How do you want me to see where the problem is if you're not lying down to sleep?”

Law scratched his beard. Yeah, it made sense.

“Whatever. I'm still going to take a bath. Wait there and don't touch my stuff.”

Luffy said a "aye aye, Captain" along with a salute that Law didn't put much faith in, but feeling close to the limit of physical and mental exhaustion he spared himself from worrying too much about it and went to take his hot bath (another tip to alleviate insomnia). During his short minutes under the shower, Law thought about how weird it would be to be watched while lying down. Maybe it would be better to pretend to sleep and keep his eyes closed for the other not to say he hadn't tried. Or would it have a better effect if he keep his eyes open the whole night?

Anyway, this question became irrelevant when he returned to his room and found Luffy sprawled out on his bed, snoring quietly. Law put on a pair of boxer briefs, left the towel over his hair, and lay down beside him. He looked with envy at the sleeping face that was drooling a little. It was so unfair for some to be able to sleep so easily while he was surviving on his momentary faintings…

His blinking became lazier and his eyesight became darker. That usually meant a oncoming faint, although it used to happen a little faster. Law blacked out. However, unlike the other times he woke up minutes later, Law only woke up the next day.

* * *

“I don't know what you did, but it worked.”

Luffy blinked confused and still sleepy to the radiant Law, realizing that he had even shaved. He smiled. He looked better with just the goatee.

“Then my work here is done!” He saluted again and pulled out a card from his jacket pocket with his other hand. “If you have any other problem, just call again!”

After closing the door on Luffy's back, Law threw the card in the trash bin and started stretching his arms and back muscles. I wasn't fully recovered, one night wasn't enough for that, but it was much better. And with the following nights, he'd certainly be as good as new when the month ended and he needed to get back to work. There wasn't a more excited person for bedtime than Law.

Feeling more energetic, he took the opportunity to finish some pending reports and really cook for lunch. He went out for a walk, greeted the whole neighborhood with smiles (the people widened their eyes because they had never seen him smile like that), patted dogs, despite his allergy to fur, and wasn't even annoyed when a kid dropped ice cream on his pants and shoe.

He was a new person, incapable of being angered by such trivial things. A new person made of good humor and positive thinking.

And this new person died when he happily went to sleep, and the insomnia struck him down again. Late at night, after giving up trying to sleep, Law went through the trash looking for Luffy's card.

* * *

Between nights he couldn't sleep and calling Luffy over on late nights, a whole week went by. Law looked at the sleeping young man next to him wondering why he could only sleep with him there. He'd already tried everything from calling a friend over to sleep with him to having Luffy sleep on the couch. No, in order to sleep he needed him there, beside him. Therefore the mattress was just another useless and expensive product.

He got rid of Luffy's grip on his arm and went to prepare something for breakfast. When he was preparing the scrambled eggs, Luffy showed up in the kitchen with disheveled hair. He served the food for both and sat under the assessing look of the Germa 66 employee. 

“What is it?”

“I like your tattoos. They're pretty.” He said between a spoonful of egg and a sip of juice. “My ex-boyfriend had one, but it wasn't cool like yours.”

“Oh.” He uttered, not knowing what to say.

So he was gay? He should have suspected with the way he was always groped before falling asleep and for waking up about three times now feeling a semi-erection pressed against his ass.

They ate quietly, with a odd downcast aura surrounding Luffy. Law only understood the reason for that when Luffy handed him a clipboard with a document attached. It was a report that finished Luffy's evaluation time and stated that there was no problem with the purchased mattress.

“You just need to sign here and everything will be over.” He said also handing over a pen taken from who knows where.

Law's mind flew a mile a minute while his hand automatically signed the paper. What would become of him now that he would no longer see Luffy? How would he live if he could never sleep again? Distressed, he started looking for any way to make Luffy stay. The options weren't as many as he would like. He still had some money, but he couldn't just buy someone. Maybe kidnapping...? No, he was still too young to become a criminal.

His brows frowned in an expression of utter concentration. How else would he be able to have his presence in his life without involving illegal methods or violence? It was then that the light shone in his mind. There _was_ a clean and non-violent way to solve everything. He took a deep breath, held Luffy's wrist who was already turning to go and stared deep into his eyes.

It was time to repeat the phrase he had only said once in his life and it was in his childhood.

“Luffy, do you want to marry me?”

Luffy tilted his face taking a few seconds to rationalize what he had heard while Law realized his mistake. The problem was that it had been a long time since he had taken enough interest in someone, so he was a little rusty in the seduction department. 

“I mean dat-”

“Okay, I’ll marry you!” He said with a smile from ear to ear.

Law opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. He couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to marry someone he'd met seven days ago. It was way too easy to be true.

“But before that, you'll have to talk to my dad and grandpa. They always said that if someone wanted to marry me they had to pass their judgment first.” Law became skeptical. What kind of adult needed they relatives permission? “And you must win me over, of course!”

Law crossed his arms so that the tattoos on them were in evidence and smiled when he saw Luffy look down almost immediately. Apparently he had some kind of tattoo fetish and couldn't even hide it. Besides, it was obvious from his melancholic expression from a few minutes ago that he wasn’t too eager to part with Trafalgar. Winning he over was far from difficult, but he still had the feeling that he'd to go through some hardships for them to get together anyway. He sighed. What he wouldn't do for a good night's sleep, right?

Little did Law know that in this love game, he would be the one to fall in love first.

It could only be a Christmas miracle... Sorry, a Valentine's Day miracle!

  
  
  


Later, Law would remember that he still hadn’t evaluated that mattress on the internet and would type the following message: ‘The mattress doesn't work but the employee does.’


End file.
